A Triangle, Of Sorts
by aShLeY.eLiZaBeTh22
Summary: A story about the trios last year at Hogwarts. It approaches new relationships and old. Slash, Some Angstiness. Ships: HPGW HGDM RWPP
1. The Golden Trio Returns

As the smoke cleared the area at Hogsmeade station, the familiar view of the Hogwart's turrets was sharpened. Harry felt the corners of his mouth rise slightly in a grin that he could not suppress. It was these moments that Harry looked forward to. These moments that made everything that he went through worthwhile. He was brought back to earth by the familiar sounds of students pushing their way to carriages and the sound of Hagrid's voice calling for the first years. He felt Ron and Hermione pushing their way towards the carriages behind him and followed suit with the other returning students. It was his final year - Harry was sure he could make it the best. Then another sign signified that it was going to be a good year. He saw a flash of long, fiery red hair ahead of him, and smelled the flowery smell…that was oh, too familiar.

Hermione was eager to get to the castle. She was eager to get to the feast. Hermione always felt this way the beginning of the school year. It was her final year and her last chance to make something out of herself; if she hadn't made something out of herself already. The sight of Hogwarts triggered all types of memories. She could not wait to be up in her common room. She could not wait to sit by the fire with her two best mates…smiling at them when they asked her to finish their homework. She could not wait for her and Ron's year together. As Hermione pushed her way toward the carriages, she felt a hand brush against hers. A smile came to her face as fingers intertwined. Then the other hand let go. She was confused. She turned to look at Ron only to find that he was not there. He, in fact, was on the other side of her. Hermione was looking Draco Malfoy square in the face. Their eyes met for a moment, then he was gone.

Ron was getting annoyed with the twitty little first years that ran around him. The fact that it was his last year did not help with his nerves. Everything about the underclassmen around him annoyed him to no end. Their short arms and legs, their scared looks on their faces…everything. Then his eyes say the familiar bushy, brown hair and everything melted away. He knew that this would be the year. He had expressed his feelings for Hermione and ever since, things have been unbelievable. When their lips met, it was ecstasy. Ron could not wait to get into the castle and slip off with Hermione while everyone else was at the feast. He knew that this year would be a year to remember. Nothing could ruin it. Then Ron was shoved out of the way by Draco Malfoy.

"The little git," he thought. Draco was now walking next to Hermione, which annoyed Ron even more, even though he knew Draco would rather eat his own foot than do anything with Hermione. Then Draco scurried off.

Oh yes, this would be a year to remember…for all of them.


	2. Lovingly Taken

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…its all JK Rowlings. I only own the plot.

ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: This chapter includes an explicit sex scene. You don't like it, don't read it!

Pre-Authors Note: I know the first chapter was really stanking short…but please, bear with me. This is my first fan fiction….I'm working on it. R/R.

Harry trudged into his dorm room, simply bursting after the annual return to school feast. Everything was going perfectly so far this year. It seemed like it couldn't get any better. But then, there was one thing that could make or break his year. He knew what he had told Ginny at the end of last year. He only wondered how long he would let it last. He was eyeing her out of the corner of his eye all throughout the feast. She was sitting in between Neville and Seamus. In Harry's eyes, Ginny had grown even more beautiful over the summer. The last of her baby fat seemed to have melted away from her cheeks and she was growing up to be a young woman. Her breasts were starting to blossom into what they would be and when Harry looked at her, he couldn't help feel his trousers become a bit more snug than usual. Ginny was a young woman for sure.

Harry had decided - He would talk to her tonight. There wasn't any time to waste. What if something did happen with Voldemort this year? Harry wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

Harry headed down the stair back to the common room, hoping that Ginny still remained there.

As Harry entered the common room, Harry saw the fiery red hair sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. Butterflies wouldn't stop moving in Harry's stomach. The common room was empty and the fire cracked in the fireplace. Harry slowly approached the chair.

"Oh, Ginny…" Harry said, hoping to be more to him than out loud, but Ginny turned all the same. Her eyes met Harry's and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile before she masked her face with a confused look.

"Oh, Harry…I didn't hear you there." Ginny put the book she had been reading on the side table next to her chair. "How is your year so far?"

"Well, it started today…not much to say really." The conversation was seemingly awkward. Ginny stood up to where her head was just below Harry's chin. Harry tried not to look at her thin body, but couldn't help it. He let his eyes wander across her body. He looked at her torso, in the tight camisole that she was wearing. Her tight butt in her pajama pants. He knew what was beneath that thin layer of material. In those pants was Ginny's virgin pussy…just waiting to be penetrated. Harry knew that his member was about to be exposed to Ginny through the thin material of his own pajama pants.

"Umm, Harry?" Ginny said. And sure enough, Ginny was admiring Harry's erection.

Harry moved closer to Ginny. He could smell her hair and feel her hot breath against his chest. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but the words never left her mouth as Harry's lips met her own.

The kiss was gentle and filled with passion. All the emotions that both Harry and Ginny had been feeling were now being let out. They kissed each other again, this one more rough and passionate. Harry put his hands on Ginny's waist and Ginny put hers around his neck. Harry lifted Ginny so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the loveseat that the common room help and practically threw her down. Ginny almost looked scared, but the frightened look in her eyes was almost instantly replaced with passion and need. Harry straddled Ginny and started putting his hands up her shirt. As Harry's fingers met Ginny's hard nipples, a gasp escaped her mouth. Harry moved his kisses down to her neck and heard Ginny expel a moan that only meant that he had found her sweet spot.

Finding this spot seemed to have unleashed a monster in Ginny. She maneuvered around Harry so that she was now on top of him and as she kissed him passionately, she let her hands wander down towards his throbbing member. Ginny threw her camisole over her head, exposing her breasts. Harry pulled her towards him, wrapping his lips around her nipples. Ginny began to hump Harry's erection, causing for an increase in his need for her. Harry stood up, looking into Ginny's ravenous eyes.

"I want this…do you?" Ginny knew what Harry was talking about. Harry knew this because a flicker of fear crossed her eyes.

"More than anything."

At this, Harry took off his pajama pants, exposing himself to Ginny. Harry walked towards Ginny, and Ginny pulled his waist closer to her. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes as she put him in her mouth. She went up and down with both her mouth and hand, and then stopped, teasing Harry.

Harry got down on his knees and pulled off Ginny's pj bottoms. He looked at her pussy, seeing that it was wet, and began eating her out. Ginny began thrashing as pleasure surged through her veins. Then, with force Harry didn't expect, Ginny pulled Harry up into a kiss that said only one thing.

Harry made sure Ginny was nice and wet and entered into her tight pussy. A gasp of pain escaped her mouth as Harry made a powerful thrust into her, easily. Ginny now needed Harry. Harry started going faster as Ginny began enjoying it more.

"Oh, Harry…yes…yes!!! Harder, Please." Ginny begged Harry and he instantly obliged. Harry began thrusting into her harder and faster. Their breath was increasing with every thrust. Harry could feel himself ready to come when Ginny came. Her orgasmic moan sent extra surges through Harry. He pounded her harder and harder until he felt himself explode inside her.

As their breath ceased, Harry pulled out of Ginny and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. He then went and got rags to clean up the blood of the previous virgin.

"W-Well, we better go to bed." Ginny said.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry replied. Then Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry.

"This is the best night of my life," She said. And with one final kiss, ascended up the staircase toward her dorm room, leaving Harry in her wake.

A.N. Well, tell me what you think of my second chapter. R/R!!!! PLEASE!


End file.
